


You Saved Me

by GayGothicFanboy



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21604675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayGothicFanboy/pseuds/GayGothicFanboy
Summary: Laszlo is a horrible person. But how is Jenna the only one who's seen that?
Relationships: Jenna/Nadja (What We Do in the Shadows TV)
Kudos: 1





	You Saved Me

"Bitch!"

Jenna could still hear the echoes of Laszlo's voice. She couldn't bear to think of what he did to her.

The thing was that Laszlo only did this when he was pissed off and on drug blood.

Jenna sighed. The trauma just kept eating away at her; until finally it was too much.

Jenna ran her fingers over her scarred arms. Bruises marked her body. And every time there was even a slight bit of pressure, Jenna winced.

Not only did Jenna have these wounds physically, but also mentally. This had really hurt her.

She needed to tell some one about this. But who? The question seemed to eat away at her. Not Guillermo, Laszlo would have his head in minutes. No offense to Nandor, but Laszlo could beat him. Colin could probably slow Laszlo down for just a little bit, but after that it'd be all over for them. 

_ What about Nadja? _ , a little voice in the back of her head.

According to the stories that she'd heard from all of the vampires, Nadja could totally kick Laszlo's ass if it came down to it.

"I'll be safe with her," Jenna mumbled to herself. She stood up and went to head for the door.

But then a man stepped in front of her. It was Laszlo. His breath smelled heavily of blood that contained alcohol. His clothes were tattered as if he had just gotten into a fight. Laszlo smirked and said, "Where do you think you're going, bitch?"


End file.
